<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet Surrender by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033179">Bittersweet Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster'>Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet  Sabriel Serial Killer Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Breathplay, Choking, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Gabriel (Supernatural), Serial Killer Sam Winchester, Serial killer Crowley, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had never met any of Gabriel's ex-lovers and there was a good reason for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Past Garbriel/Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet  Sabriel Serial Killer Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/591919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam hadn’t intended on making friends in Mexico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mexico was convenient. It was sunny and warm, which pleased Gabriel, and it was far out of the reach of the FBI, which pleased Sam. He was not going to be seperated from Gabriel again, so the farther they were from anyone who knew who and what they were, the better. So when someone called out Gabriel’s name, it came as a shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel? Gabriel Novak, is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Sam and Gabriel flipped around. Sam searched the marketplace crowd for any familiar faces, his body as taut as a bowstring. Gabriel’s face lit up with a smile as a man in a dark suit approached them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was good-looking, portly but well-dressed, with dark hair that was slightly thinning at the top. He held himself, like a man who knew his own worth, and reveled in it. But there was something else Sam noticed about the man. There was a shadow lurking behind the man’s eyes, a shadow with which he was very familiar. This man was a killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked over at Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?” Gabriel shook his hand. . “I haven’t seen you in ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You look good, angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt the nickname ignite something. Gabriel never mentioned Crowley before, and they’d told each other almost everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam swallowed the slimy feeling and tried to get a hold of himself. Just because Gabriel hadn’t talked about him didn’t mean anything. He unclenched his fist and cleared his throat. Loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned to look at him, as if he had only just noticed that Sam was there with him. “Oh... Crowley, this is my partner, Sam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley regarded him, and then stuck out his hand towards  Sam. Sam debated turning away, but he wasn’t going to be that petty. He shook  Crowley’s hand, squeezing it maybe just a little harder than was necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Sam replied with a only slightly forced smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just heading to lunch,” Crowley looked back at Gabriel, the corners of his mouth lifting slow as he turned away from Sam. “Why don’t you… both accompany me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam opened his mouth to say no, they already had plans, but Gabriel was faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d love to,” Gabriel said, rounding on Sam with a bright smile and big puppy dog eyes. “Wouldn’t we?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t say no, not to Gabriel when he looked like that. He just couldn’t. “Sounds great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Sam was seriously regretting being conned with his own signature move. He had to learn to say no before he killed someone. The urge to kill someone, Crowley in particular, had been steadily rising within him since they’d sat down and Crowley had begun to reminisce  about his and Gabriel’s time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the rational part of his brain, Sam knew that Gabriel had had other lovers before him, but he’d never thought that Gabriel had shared the darker part of himself with anyone but Sam. The very thought of Gabriel doing that with someone else made him want to gut that someone like a fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember,” Crowley said “That time at the changing stall at the beach, I couldn’t sit right for a week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s face was red, and not just because of the wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how he is.” Crowley said, laying a hand of Sam’s arm with a conspiratorial glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam made eye contact with Gabriel briefly and then pulled away from Crowley, responding through gritted teeth. “No, I don’t. Why don’t you tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Gabriel popped up from his seat. “I’m not feeling well all of a sudden”. He smiled at Crowley and dug around in his pocket for his wallet. He took out more than enough money to cover their bill, and flung the bills down onto the table. “It’s been really nice seeing you, Crowley. I hope we can do this again soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Sam’s hand and practically dragged him out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t say a word to him until they were back home. “What the hell was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam snapped back, taking off his coat and tossing it. “Your little love fest?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and took a breath. Sam could tell he was fighting getting angry and he didn’t care. He watched Gabriel take off his shoes and kick them to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, Sam….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s it like then?” Sam retorted. “Why have I never heard about him before today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was trying to make you jealous,” Gabriel replied, crossing the room to get closer to Sam. “That’s his thing. He gets off on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would know exactly what he gets off on,” Sam spat back at him, slipping out of his boots. “And you still didn’t answer my question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll answer when you’re done with your tantrum,” Gabriel responded with equal petulance. He turned to go into their bedroom, but Sam wasn’t going let that fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed for Gabriel's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned around to look at him, stopping him head in his tracks. “Don’t, Sam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam glanced down into the face of the man he loved. He’d done unspeakable things for Gabriel, and the thought of someone else even looking at him wrong made Sam crazy. He put his fingers under Gabriel’s chin, and tilted his face up to look at him. Gabriel tried to resist him, but Sam was stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel roughly, using his teeth and splitting Gabriel’s lip in the process, but Gabriel didn’t pull away like Sam expected him to. Instead he pressed against him wantonly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam didn’t break the kiss as he bent and lifted Gabriel up by his thighs. He didn’t need to look as they tumbled into their bedroom. Sam dropped Gabriel on the bed and pounced, knowing how much Gabriel loved being in control, but this wasn’t about what Gabriel wanted, this was about reminding him who exactly he belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed Gabriel back, until he was lying prone on the bed. Crawling up the bed, Sam put one large hand around Gabriel’s throat and squeezed, just hard enough that Gabriel’s airway was the tiniest bit restricted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the bob of Gabriel’s adams apple under his palm, the elevated beat of his heart against his fingers. How easily he could crush Gabriel’s throat, choke the life from his body like he’d done so many times before, and yet Gabriel didn’t resist him, didn’t move a muscle. It would be so easy but just like that, Sam released him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam half-expected Gabriel to move, obedience wasn’t exactly his forte, but he stayed still nonetheless. His eyes were wide as Sam made quick work of his own pants, and then yanked Gabriel’s down around his ankles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reach for the lube in the drawer beside the bed, instead Sam spit into his palm. Gabriel’s cock was already half-hard between his thighs, and it only took Sam a couple of hard strokes to get it all the way there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed back into the bed, straddling Gabriel’s lap before he wrapped one hand around Gabriel’s throat. To his surprise, Gabriel stretched his neck to full length, chin nestled against Sam’s thumb. Despite everything he’d seen Sam do, despite everything they’d done together, Gabriel trusted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave Gabriel another rough stroke with his free hand, before lining him up. He was already prepared from their sex this morning. Sam came down heavily, grimacing through the overload of friction as he took what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he bottomed out, Sam put his other hand around Gabriel’s neck, holding him still as he began to move. He rode him hard and fast, as if his life depended on it, his grip tightening as his pace quickened, meeting Gabriel’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that Sam had his hands wrapped around his neck, Gabriel’s eyes showed not fear, but lust, his pupils large as Sam had ever seen them . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are mine,” Sam growled, grinding down hard into Gabriel’s lap. “I’ll kill anyone that touches you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip, and Gabriel’s hips bucked upward, brushed against Sam’s prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam groaned involuntarily. “You are mine,” he repeated. “Not Crowley’s or anyone else’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just yours,” Gabriel gasped, his breath ragged. “Only yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Gabriel’s words only spurred Sam on harder, and he picked up his pace. He knew neither of them would last long, not going like this, but he didn’t care. This wasn’t about pleasure or pain, but about sending a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Gabriel was close by the way his hips stutterd as he tried, and failed, to keep still and let Sam have his way. This was a first for him, and as angry as Sam was, he was also proud of him. Control was everything to Gabriel, and the times that Sam had seen him willingly relinquish it to anyone, were few and far between, and he gave it up to Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam could feel his release coming, and instead of resisting like he often did, trying to make it last longer, he just let it overtake him. He squeezed Gabriel’s throat tighter as he came, and Gabriel choked, his hands clutching at Sam’s thighs in a brutal grip. Sam felt Gabriel shudder under him, his hips thrusting upwards in the familiar motion Sam knew so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released Gabriel’s neck and Gabriel took a deep, hungry breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to get you jealous more often,” Gabriel quipped, rubbing his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes, and climbed off, flopping down next to him on the bed. Gabriel rolled over towards him, and curled against his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about not telling you about Crowley,” he said, his hand finding Sam’s in the space between them. “He wasn’t important to me, so I never saw the need to tell you. That was a mistake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam squeezed his hand, and Gabriel continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one else for me,” he kissed his arm, and snuggled closer. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone but you, Sammitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sam’s jealousy subsided, and he turned to kiss Gabriel’s forehead. “I still want to kill him though,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shrugged. “Tell you what? We ever see him again, I’ll let you have the first crack at him. What do you say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>